


Секс со звездой

by monpansie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Звезду воспринимаешь как сияющий свет, свет осмысленности твоей жизни, свет, который потом тщательно раздираешь на отдельные лучи – раз, два, три - пытаешься понять, почему светит, а? – хахаха, конечно же, нет! – это особое удовольствие - удовольствие препарирования собственного удовольствия."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс со звездой

Окей, все хотели переспать с кинозвездой. У всех есть период, когда хочется переспать с кинозвездой, рок-звездой - со звездой. Период постеров и драгоценной пластиковой ерунды, период выслушивания рекламной и релизной чуши как нового евангелия или хотя бы нового откровения. Любимый цвет и любимое блюдо увековечены в граните памяти. Единение навеки. Потраченные карманные деньги и потраченное время. Нет, ничего из этого не жалко даже н-дцать лет спустя, просто смотрится немного забавно. Постепенно ты отягощаешься знаниями и привычками и каким-никаким цинизмом, обрастаешь грубой коркой, заключаешь сердце в латы – ну, это красивая фраза здесь - и далее, далее, далее. Внутри, конечно – конечно! – ты мягкий, и там все кровоточит. В смысле – истекает кровью. Ты нежный и ранимый и критично непонятый. Ну, или как.

Я делаю вид, что не угадал, что не знаю, кто это такой – притворяюсь и перед самим собой тоже - мне так интересней и бодрит как шипучка – иголочки в нёбе, но я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы просто не подойти не сказать – Давай переспим. А вдруг сорвется? Поспешность в таких делах иногда играет на руку, иногда - нет, нужно просто знать, кто перед тобой, и тогда задавать темп. Но мне, правда, и хочется и не хочется играть в эти игры – скорее, не хочется – не хо-чет-ся – сколько можно? сыграно столько партий! - но мне хочется оказаться рядом с ним. Лучше всего – в постели. Еще лучше – утром все еще быть в этой постели. А вот дальше – все равно.

И да, понимаешь простые истины – сейчас в эту минуту я попутно понимаю простую истину - нам всегда твердят это заурядные люди - «кинозвезда - обычный человек, как все, как все» – правда, в основном, они это твердят из зависти, а не от осознания – они ничего не осознают – еще одна попутная истина - к тому же я хочу видеть непокоренную сияющую вершину, я сам туманю себе зрение – боже, он так сексуален! – это – повязка на глаза. Он был бы сексуален в любом случае – даже в случае менеджера продаж или учителя, но в случае кинозвезды – ну, вы понимаете - ну, понимаете? надеюсь, что да - это же совсем другое – это как выставление оценок себе – ты себе ставишь оценку и, наверное, цену – приколем ценничек на грудь – ну, я могу себе в этом признаться и даже не пострадать от этого. Почти. Вообще, как пойдет, конечно.

Я смотрю на него – отлично развитое боковое зрение! - внешний вид тоже причина для оценок или комплексов, но он одет очень просто, и это меня несколько воодушевляет - разнаряженные звезды – нафталин прошлого века, нынешние ближе к народу, а что делать? - иначе со всем своим профсексапилом они обречены практически на инцест – тусовка - она же семья, должно же быть хоть что-то табуированным - да здравствует секс с фанатами! На свалку и тяжеленные одеколоны, мощные и нелепые как простаки-боксеры в театральной ложе – нет, от него пахнет ненавязчиво – я не удивлюсь, если это просто афтешейв и ничего эксклюзивного. Я даже уверен в этом. Если он слегка вспотеет, будет тоже очень мило. Смесь запахов. Легкий свежий пот – это… мне нравится. Мне не нравится, когда люди пахнут только рекламой – это общий запах, аромат банальности, распыленный в подмышки консьюмеризм. Я смотрю, что он пьет. Мне надо, чтобы он немного выпил – для храбрости. Моей, хахаха. Он пьет крепкое и неразбавленное – не коктейли, но пьет понемногу – хорошо это или плохо? - я пока думаю и пока не решил. Я считаю свои козыри – их сколько-то есть – главное хорошо разыграть их. Тактически верно. В идеале – красиво.

Номер один – попытка понять его настроение. Он просто устал? – план номер ноль. Ищет развлечений? – план номер раз. Злой? – нумерация далее по списку. Сердитый? Выключенный? Какой-нибудь бы знак. Я не умею читать мысли. Факин шит, о-е.

Мои козыри – я верю в вуду. Хахаха. Это цитата. В том смысле, что я так буду пахнуть сексом и транслировать его на ультракоротких волнах, то он просто не сможет не уловить посыл. Ну, в идеале - я прохожу мимо, он поднимает слегка пьяные глаза и пристально смотрит на меня – выделяет! – о, это было бы идеально, идеально, говорю же! - дальше мы уже все решим, ну же ну, это же флинг, ничего серьезного, не будем утяжелять - гири, вериги, узы - нет, только на раз, ну же! – на раз должно хватить интереса, зацепки, ну же, ну! – далее коленно-локтевая позиция, поступательные движения, ахи-охи и сигарета постфактум. Одна на двоих – но это слишком интимно, и пока об этом не мечтаем. В конце концов, у меня есть свои сигареты. На сигареты я могу заработать. И мы можем курить каждый свои. Утомленно.

Итак. Он пьет неразбавленное и крепкое, и я все еще не знаю его настроение.

Сексуальное влечение – вещь неконтролируемая, но вполне предсказуемая – вполне. Тот самый «тип парня» – типаж-маячок в бурном море жизни - если человек ему соответствует – с привычной для природы вариативностью – ты, минимум, повернешь голову в его сторону, максимум – бросишься навстречу с предложением любви или потрахаться прямо сейчас.

Окей, оценим влечение по нашей же шкале. Чуть выше пятидесяти процентов. Ну, шестьдесят. Пятьдесят восемь. Знавал я варианты по девяносто шесть - это было нестерпимо, это была мертвая петля, штопор и прыжки без парашюта из стратосферы - трясущиеся руки, мутные глаза, секса еще не было, а я уже кончил раз пятнадцать. Потом все это болит и отмирает так мучительно долго, и вообще – мучительно, так болезненно, с рецидивами - куда более долгими, чем ремиссии, с ревностью и психозами, со снотворным и невыносимым желанием и жалением себя - этого даже боишься потом. Но ничего – побоишься и перестанешь, на самом деле - всегда этого ищешь и всегда на такое надеешься. На эти девяносто шесть процентов.  
Но тут у нас пятьдесят восемь и говорить тут не о чем. Я хочу одноразовый, но чудесный и увлекательный секс - вот как я придумал и вот с этим человеком у барной стойки, чьи мысли я прочитать не могу – но попытаюсь. Который пьет неразбавленное, бла-бла-бла – это я уже говорил.

Больше всего на свете мы хотим втолковать другим, какие мы уникальные – это повальная идея фикс и повальный самообман – хвала тем, кто это видит, позор тем, кто нет. Боже, боже, но на разок мне хватит убежденности в собственной неотразимости.

Вот этот персонаж – он очень красив, собственно тот случай, когда ведешься на внешность и видимое поведение – Бог знает, какая там суть и что там у него внутри – я буду сейчас в этом разбираться? мне это так нужно? - у меня нет на это времени и особенно сильного желания - для одноразового секса внешности и предпочитаемой модели поведения вполне достаточно – а он очень красивый. Флегматичный. Погруженный в себя. Он – в моем вкусе, и он правильно курит – то, как подносит сигарету к губам и как держит ее между пальцами – о, это искусство. А еще – выдыхает дым – не дешево, напоказ, торопливо, как подростки, не скучно и вальяжно, как старики – хотя нет, сорри, старики курят буднично - неумолимая привычка, а мундштук во рту – спасение, мутные глаза дополнительно затуманены дымом – не видеть реальности, господа, не видеть огрызка будущего - а резко и быстро, не струйкой и бездарными колечками, а потоком.  
Красивые запястья – их длина и ширина и косточка под браслетом часов. Красивые пальцы – длинные и ровные пальцы – нет утолщений или резких дегенеративных сужений и большое расстояние между фалангами – это привлекает взгляд. Хотя возможно дело не в этом – дело в движениях, аккуратных, нерезких, не в полную силу - мне даже хочется, чтобы они были решительнее, но я неправ, понимаете? 

Звезду воспринимаешь как сияющий свет, свет осмысленности твоей жизни, свет, который потом тщательно раздираешь на отдельные лучи – раз, два, три - пытаешься понять, почему светит, а? – хахаха, конечно же, нет! – это особое удовольствие - удовольствие препарирования собственного удовольствия. Именно этим я занимаюсь. Звезда нужна нам как недостающий кусочек нас же самих – сияющих и сверхценных. Процесс прекрасен сам по себе, а вот результат - увы, некое насыщение (пресыщение) нервных волокон, их истощение и истончение, неизбежное желание нового, желание острого и надежда на «вдруг девяносто семь процентов существуют?» – результат я, сорри, уже знаю заранее – но мы пока в самом начале процесса, и это радует. Я очень боюсь момента, когда радовать перестает. Это момент опустошения. Свет погас, скучные сумерки. Момент усталого насыщения. Пресыщения. Ничего не хочется. Перерыв. Вселенная возвращается к исходной точке, которую даже не знаешь, как и назвать.

Так вот – теперь надо подойти. Трушу ли я? Конечно.

Я многое перебираю в голове – мысли как карточки в старомодном каталоге – А – «а если», Б - «Боже!», В – «все-таки» - признак, что я волнуюсь. К тому же, я не знаю, вдруг у меня предательски дрогнет голос, или я просто скажу какую-нибудь непоправимую во веки веков глупость – у меня только один шанс. Сегодня, в смысле. Или – просто ему не понравлюсь. Решайся, дарлинг. Мы оба играем сейчас на внешнем впечатлении, мы суем в нос друг другу козыри – а они могут быть единственными. Да, это нервирует меня больше всего. Нервирует ожидание возможного поражения.  
Нас всегда настраивают на победу. Но надо признаться – я признался - вечный настрой на победу – удел неразвитых умов, отсутствие анализа и засилье лозунгов в мыслительном процессе – кого побеждать? Иногда победа – больший позор, чем неучастие. Да, неучастие – спасение для таких, как я. Стычки с кем попало – удел варваров. Так человечество приходит к идее мира – из-за нежелания бороться невесть с кем. Приходит плохо, но попытки делает. Эволюцию не творят за полчаса. Я потом вам об этом расскажу – когда у меня будет свободное время. Сейчас у меня его нет - сейчас я хочу заняться сексом с человеком у барной стойки - у которого красивые пальцы, осторожные движения, который эффектно курит, который допил свое – крепкое, неразбавленное - и заказал еще одно, демократично одетым, и я по-прежнему не знаю его мысли и, наверное, никогда не узнаю, да и вообще - чужие мысли нас интересуют только как отражение своих. Итак, я должен что-то сделать или мне сразу придется перейти к карточке Д – «дерьмо».

 

...Понимаете, мне везет, что первое впечатление все-таки срабатывает – о! я надеялся! - и теперь главное – первая фраза – после тех многозначительных улыбок, которыми мы обменялись – на самом деле улыбки только изображают многозначительность. Если он трепло, то мне нужно просто кивать с определенной частотностью и задавать уточняющие вопросы. Ну, еще делать заинтересованное выражение лица. Нет, это не ложь – не критичная ложь. Иногда огромная многопроцентная любовь начиналась с подобной мимики. Проблема в том, что он не трепло. Да. Молчать вдвоем можно, когда вы уже давно знакомы, и для обмена мыслями вам не нужны слова, но первое впечатление замешано на легкости и загадочности, на неуловимом флере и недомолвках – просто молчать нельзя, нужно что-то делать. 

Он заказывает мне тоже самое, что и себе, и снова улыбается.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он.  
Оу! Острота момента – мне не нужно спрашивать, как зовут его. И – я могу назвать любое имя.  
Но я называю свое. Я хочу, чтобы со звездой переспал человек, которого зовут как же, как и меня.

Мне хочется его немного разговорить – это и интересно, и приятно для меня – как будто личный подарок – эго, милое, вам посылка! подарочная упаковка! бантик! – но даже не для эго. Обломись, эго, хахаха. Нет. Мне, правда, интересно. Он мне интересен, я же уже рядом, это проникновение в… в… ну, не знаю, – новые территории, закрытое до этого момента пространство - я на самом пороге, и мне хочется войти. И мне хочется чувствовать себя уютно – там, внутри. 

\- Развлекаешься? – спрашивает он.  
Я улыбаюсь и говорю:  
\- Да. Хочется же иногда развеяться.  
\- Несомненно, – говорит он, – А иногда – очень хочется.  
Мы снова улыбаемся друг другу. А я пока придумываю ненужный, но связующий вопрос – и придумываю самый нелепый.  
\- Давно здесь? – и делаю заинтересованное лицо. И отпиваю глоток. Хах, это просто виски. Вообще – есть и пить – спасение для первых минут знакомства – паузу всегда можно замаскировать жеванием или глотанием.  
\- Нет, – говорит он, – Первый день.  
Тут бы надо – «и как – нравится?», а потом что-нибудь – «здесь так всегда» или «раньше так никогда не было» или что-то еще, идиотское, но мне надоедает.  
\- Ты классный, – говорю я. И добавляю, – Извини, - словно у меня вырвалось, но я сияюще улыбаюсь.  
Да! Черт! Нет! Мне все равно.  
\- М? – он слегка приподнимает бровь  
\- Ну да, – говорю я.  
В принципе, я считаю, что это правильный ход.  
Он смеется.  
Смейся, сокровище. Мне же надо переспать с тобой и, в принципе, уже сейчас, прямо сейчас, я не против коснуться твоей руки, вообще задеть тебя – какой-нибудь ненавязчивый, почти случайный телесный контакт – лучше всего, конечно, сесть бедро к бедру, но мы оба понимаем… Мы. Оба. Понимаем. О, мы оба все понимаем!

Мы оба понимаем, что нам хочется секса, долой обязательства, понимаем, что обмен обрывками, нитками энергии состоялся – прекрасный возбуждающий обмен – не поторопиться, не затянуть, не испортить. Я чувствую, как мои губы горят – такая щекотка, когда хочется целоваться, просто нестерпимо, сердце стучит быстрее, как и положено, и я все-таки хочу почувствовать запах этого афтешейва – я его уже придумал, он обязан быть! - почувствовать тебя ближе, колючие щеки и еще, когда целуешь над верхней губой – там тоже колется. Так приятно и возбуждающе. Мне очень нравится там целовать. А еще волосы – запустить пальцы в них – чудесное ощущение. Все новое, все неизвестное, так еще не было, я тебя не знаю – попробовать не закрывать глаза, когда целуешься, и посмотреть, как чернеют твои, как зрачки расширяются – если ты не закрываешь, но, вообще, они и так темные, и так темные, а еще соприкосновение руками, животами, пахом, ногами – искры проскакивают. Живот такой теплый – я задираю твою демократичную футболку – мне нравится тебя трогать и рисовать круги с маленьким диаметром и просто вдавливать подушечки пальцев в теплую кожу, запускать руки под ремень брюк, а еще у тебя стоит. Дада, и это мы тоже оба знаем и понимаем.  
Ты целуешься, как ты привык – а мне это незнакомо, и ритм твоего дыхания – горячего дыхания - тоже непривычен - в шею за ухом, в ключицу, в губы тебе тоже явно нравится целоваться – подряд несколько коротких поцелуев – совсем короткие – раз, два — и чуть задерживаясь – с языком, и потом долгий и даже жесткий, и мне нравится, что ты прижимаешь меня к стене – обычно ты так не выглядишь. Но пожалуйста, делай так и дальше, не прерывайся – мне нравится.

\- Ко мне? – спрашиваешь ты меня на ухо.  
Конечно. Не ко мне же. Я хочу испытать незнакомую кровать. На прочность. Еще – чужая ванная комната – я люблю это - выдавить на ладонь незнакомый гель для душа – безликий запах – ты перестаешь быть собой, становишься неизвестно кем, посторонним самому себе – это, в общем, приятное чувство – на то самое короткое время.  
Я расстегиваю рубашку, и ты начинаешь облизывать мне соски – это адски возбуждает – да и тебя тоже.  
\- Сделаем это? – говоришь ты.  
Я заметил, что ты общаешься вопросами. Я целую тебя в губы, и обнимаю тебя за талию. Твои ладони у меня на заднице. Я киваю и снова целую тебя.  
Боже! Я пересплю с кинозвездой! Кинозвезда меня трахнет! Фанфары и фейерверки! Пиу! Вау! Звездочки в небе!  
Возбуждение делает секс. Возбуждение и ритм – если не сбиваться с ритма, не затягивать паузы, то техника – удел фрустрированных. Нет, правда. Это замечательно – техника, но отдельно отмечать ее ты будешь, если тебе больше нечего вспомнить – ни задержки дыхания, ни тошноты от удовольствия, ни дрожи от того, что к тебе прикасаются – просто прикасаются, просто прикасаются, а не виртуозно упражняются с твоим членом, ни каких-то дурацких слез до, во время и после – не прочувствованные выдуманные оргазмические рыдания, а так - пара слезинок – иначе разорвешься от ощущений.  
\- Хочешь в душ? – спрашиваешь ты.  
\- Хочу трахаться, – говорю я.  
\- Так пошли скорее, – и это первое утвердительное предложение.  
Это происходит быстро – кровать, сорванное одеяло, ноги на плечи – моя любимая поза, одна из – знаете, такие предпочтения - угол, наклон – это важно не только в геометрии - или в физике? – в любом случае, тут, наверное, даже важнее. Пальцы вымазанные лубрикантом – надеюсь, не мятным, надеюсь не мятным, ненавижу мятный. Ты пытаешься делать это аккуратно и не причинить мне боль или неудобство или что там еще – ты ведь тоже ведешь внутренний диалог насчет меня, тоже мне что-то говоришь мысленно – но, черт, это приятно – то, что ты делаешь.  
Мне нравится момент введения.  
Ха.  
Я бы, действительно, повторял только его. Несколько раз. Несколько раз. А потом уже можно начинать. Все остальное.  
Мне показалось, что ты ведешься на лесть, и я проверяю-удостоверяюсь - добавляю парочку – «да», «глубже», «еще», «вот так» - нет «ВОТ ТАК!!», пару бессмысленных криков и фразу «ты великолепен», сияю глазами как прожектор, и прижимаюсь к тебе всем телом - да, я прав, у тебя даже лицо начинает светиться – у меня бы тоже засветилось, что уж там. 

Потом я стою на коленях и облизываю твой член – мне это нравится, правда – тебе-то понятно, тебе-то понятно, что нравится, но в этом есть что-то - может, от привычной игры в то, во что я всегда любил играть – так уж повелось - какой-то налет мазохизма и садизма, победное ощущение, что делаю тебе одолжение – тебе умирающему от похоти, который хочет, чтобы ему отсосал вот этот вот – имя-то мое помнишь? Тебе, который сейчас даже и думает-то словом «отсосать» – интересно, ты попросишь именно этим словом, сможешь его сказать или будешь намекать? Интересно, я буду делать вид, что не понимаю намеков, и ломаться и изображать полуневинного мальчика и хлопать глазами или сразу соглашусь – со всем подарочным набором порочных улыбочек?  
Нет, слово ты произнести не можешь – тебе, такому, хотелось когда-нибудь смочь? – ты просто даешь мне понять, а я соглашаюсь, потому что мне смешно – я могу добавить это в свой список достижений? пережитых ощущений? – отсосал у кинозвезды. Что значит – есть ли разница? Ну, конечно. Конечно, есть. Есть разница.

\- Невероятно, – ты закуриваешь и предлагаешь сигарету мне и даже подносишь зажигалку. Мишн комплит, ое. Сколько сейчас времени? Утро уже наступило? Сколько я продержался? – Ты – это невероятное.  
\- Ха, – говорю я, – А завтра ты уедешь, но заставишь меня думать, что я для тебя что-то особенное.  
\- Конечно, – говоришь ты и целуешь меня в шею и улыбаешься – я чувствую свою улыбку, - Конечно. Ты – это что-то особенное.  
\- Конечно, – я усмехаюсь, и мы целуемся в губы, – Никогда в этом не сомневался. Ни одну секунду в своей жизни. Ни разу. Представляешь? Нет?


End file.
